<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шипи та Троянди by ola_ukraine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754226">Шипи та Троянди</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine'>ola_ukraine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves good in empathy, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Queenie Goldstein tender flower, read the tugs, ukrainian language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>З усіх цікавих занять для Квінні Голдштейн є одне захопливе: вона спостерігає кожного обіду, як стрімкою тінню з білими розчерками проноситься керівник аврорату. Адже їх поверх знаходиться над ним. Старший аврор ніколи не фонить думками, вона не відчуває від нього анічогісінько, щоб дозволяла відчути легеменція. Це скоріше за все магічні ментальні щити, думає вона ліниво і дивиться на чисту енергію в вигляді Персіваля Грейвса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original percival graves/queenie goldstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шипи та Троянди</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       В кепські свої дні Квінні пахне ваніллю та какао, в гарні дні, коли її ніщо не засмучує, а точніше ніхто своїми думками, вона пахне апельсинами та корицею, а ще іланг-ілангою: парфумами, що користувалася її матінка. В Міністерстві Чарів США робота не змінюється, продивляйся собі паперці та старайся не зважати на думки свого керівника. Пий каву з співробітницями. З усіх цікавих занять для Квінні Голдштейн є одне захопливе: вона спостерігає кожного обіду, як стрімкою тінню з білими розчерками проноситься керівник аврорату. Адже їх поверх знаходиться над ним. Старший аврор ніколи не фонить думками, вона не відчуває від нього анічогісінько, щоб дозволяла відчути легеменція. Це скоріше за все магічні ментальні щити, думає вона ліниво і дивиться на чисту енергію в вигляді Персіваля Грейвса.  Він потішний завжди з своїми неймовірно густими бровами, що надають його обличчю скорбного чи злісного вигляду, хоча насправді він зосереджений. Цей висновок можна зробити за економністю рухів, та того як  він лаконічно говорить. Квінні він лякає і подобається, лякає так, як може лякати блискавка і подобається так само, як і блискавка, смертельна та прекрасна водночас.</p><p>       Це був точно кепський день з самого обіду, коли вона відчула думки свого безпосереднього керівника, ніби щось липке та мацне причепилось та обволокло їй тіло. Потім вона впустила чашку з кавою. Звісно безлад швидко прибрала за допомогою заклинання, але настрій, як і сукня було зіпсовано остаточно. Що ще могло статися такого вона не знала. На стіні відраховував час годинник старий з золотою рамою. В обід рівно о 12-ій Персіваль не промчався повз, і після 13-ої теж. Тож це був дійсно якийсь проклятий день подумала вона та знайшла одруківку в паперах та невідповідність в одному з дозволів. Вона нахмурила своє світле чоло та потім відчула Персіваля він був не сам, а з Тіною: їх ще не було в завузькому холі, як Квінні зрозуміла, що от зараз вони вийдуть. Так і сталося рівно через хвилину вони з’явилися –  Тіна не соромлячись в виразах і вголос, і про себе щось затято доводила пану Грейвсу, на що він не вступав їй в свої затятості, але як завжди стримано відказував, хіба що його вказівний палець постукував по невидимій поверхні в повітрі. Це було занадто, їх поява на поверху дозволу на володіння чарівними паличками сколихнула таку резонансну хвилю, що Квінні, оглухла від надлишку думок оточуючих людей і зробила те що зазвичай. Вона заглибилася в себе та заклякла з паперами.</p><p>      Персівалю вистачало зранку нелегальних незареєстрованих мракоборців з Азії, Тіна додала проблем з тим, як опікувалася нечакловськими справами. Воістину, бажання старшої пані Голдштейн врятувати свій, та, особливо, нечакловський світ вартувало половину його сивого волосся на скронях, як не всього одразу. Про що він доволі різко їй повідомив заодно й нагадуючи про її прямі обов’язки. Вони так затято сперечались що до того, що важливо: нелегали чи якась секта, що скоро почне полювання на відьом, а точніше на чаклунок та чаклунів, що вони впустили момент, коли це стало суспільним надбанням. Грейвс перший помітив стан молодшої Голдштейн, він просто відчув її, ніби сам був в ньому, можливо це були відголосок заклинання ментального щита, що він поставив саме на неї чи ще щось. Неважливо. Потім він побачив скляні очі, ніби вона скам’яніла. Тіна мабуть це теж помітила, вона навіть зупинилася та закрила рота. На декілька секунд наступила гнітюча тиша.</p><p>      Кепський день став проклятим саме тоді для Квінні, коли директор аврорату Персіваль Грейвс торкнувся до неї ледь непомітно.</p><p>      - Як Ви, пані Голдштейн?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>